love story
by blondie1492
Summary: shikatema, naruhina, shino/ino, sasusai, and their love stories : please read
1. Chapter 1

Temari tossed in bed, she couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept well since the incident on the roof of her school 3 days ago

Flash back:  
After hiding in the girls' bathroom till class started Temari decided to head to the roof for some peace and quiet. She made it up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. She was surprised to find Shikamaru asleep leaning on the fence; she walked over to him and kicked him in the foot. Shikamaru sprung awake but somehow managed to keep from looking surprised. Temari sat down a few feet from him and sighed, "You skipping class?" "ya" "what is your next class" "English" he replied. Temari tried to make pointless conversation but obviously Shikamaru wasn't much for conversation. "I love coming up here watching the clouds and listening to the breeze it's very relaxing" temari's heart skipped a beat. She thought to herself 'what the hell is wrong with me? What am I thinking he mentions watching the clouds and I'm getting excited.' temari looked up from her thoughts to find shikamaru looking at her with his dark brown eyes. She froze and just stared. Shikamaru repeated his question "why did you come up here" "I... Um... Just wanted to get out of going to class and..." she trailed off. "And?" he questioned studying Temari's steadily reddening face. "Um I have to go bye shikamaru!" she yelled as she got up and quickly marched to the door.

Flashback end

Temari liked shikamaru and had since she had moved to his school 2 years ago in her freshman year, but she had never freaked out like that when she was around him, sure she would get a little nervous when he walked into the room or when he would respond to her "good morning" in the hallway but she had never froze like that! She rolled over in bed again the 20th time in the last 10 minutes. 'He looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I got lost' she though 'am I going crazy?'


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru sighed as he walked down the pavement toward his house.'i wonder what's up with temari she has been avoiding me since we talked on the roof. I wonder if she noticed that I was staring at her. I bet she did... That's why she ran off and is now avoiding me?' he sighed again. "What's wrong with you that's the 2 time you have sighed in the lasts 5 minutes." questioned shino. "It's nothing" shikamaru replied. "I have know you since kindergarden the 'it's nothing line always means something' now tell me whats eating you." there was a long silence before shikamaru finally decided if he didn't tell shino now he would bug him about it for the rest of his life. "Well... Um... The girl I like has been avoiding me lately" seconds after saying it he automatically regretted it. Shino gasped "what?You shikamaru Nara have a crush on a girl? Hahaha I never thought I would see you bummed out because of a girl!" "Your criticism is really encouraging" hissed shikamaru "sorry man I was just surprised." shikamaru sighed again. "So who is this girl that is ignoring you" shino questioned with a grin. Naruto came running down the street followed by Sakura who was apparently pissed at him. Shikamaru hadn't ever been so glad to see the idiots in his whole life. Naruto ran up behind him and used him as a human shield to protect himself from sakura's rage. "You dumbass! Why would you do that?" yelled Sakura "sasuke probably thinks I'm some kind of Psycho stalker!" "I'm sorry Sakura but you kinda are." Naruto giggled. "I'm going to kill you when I catch you" she screamed as she shoved shikamaru or of the way. She grabbed naruto and punched him so hard he flew into the fence next to the sidewalk. "Ouch that had to hurt" shino laughed. "Hump! That's what you get!" Sakura smirked as she turned up the street and headed toward her house. Shino helped naruto up, he rubbed his cheek where she had punched him and laughed "damn she punches hard." they both laughed. Shikamaru started walking and they both caught up with him and stood on either side of him. "So naruto I heard you asked Hinata out?" Shino winked at naruto. He blushed and brushed his hand through his hair. "ya I didshe is going to go with me to the valentine's day banquet next you gonna take?" "I'm going to ask ino tomorrow. You think she will say yes." questioned shino. "Probably she was obsessed with sasuke but now that everyone knows that he is gay she may go with you." they both laughed "what about you shikamaru?who you taking?" "I don't know yet." shikamaru hissed, as he cut up the street to his house. "See you tomorrow" Naruto yelled to shikamaru's back. He waved and went in the front door. 'If things stay as they are I won't even be going to the banquet.'


	3. Chapter 3

Temari sat down at her desk on the back row for class 'this is getting ridiculous, I shouldn't be avoiding shikamaru, I should tell him that I like him and I want to be with him!' temari's sudden burst of confidence was shattered when shikamaru walked into the room and sat down in his seat right in front of her.'so much for telling him I want to be with him I can't even look him in the eye.' temari thought to herself. Temari sighed and spent the rest of the class trying to keep from staring at shikamaru asleep on his desk in front of her.  
Temari stared out the window thinking to herself about the upcoming valentines banquet, about how she would tell her friends she wasn't going and why. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted buy they teacher calling her name. "What?" temari questioned not catching what he had said? "You and shikamaru will be partners for the ancient history project, it's do by next wednesday" repeated kakashi. Temari's jaw dropped 'what? What am I going to do now?I'm his partner?' shikamaru took his head off his desk just as the bell rang. Temari grabbed her things and headed towards the door hoping that shikamaru had not hear kakashi team them up for the history assignment. Right as she made it to the door shikamaru yelled,"Hey wait a minute!" temari froze 'dammit she thought'. Shikamaru caught up with her at the door, "so I guess were partners for the project right? So when we going to start on it?" questioned shikamaru. "would tomorrow at the library work" temari almost stuttered. "Sounds like a plan see you there at 12?" "ssuree!" sputtered temari as shikamaru made his way out the door.


End file.
